The present invention relates generally to drawer slide adjustment mechanisms, and more particularly to a vertical and horizontal drawer slide adjustment mechanism.
Drawer slides are ubiquitous in extendably coupling cabinets with drawers, shelves, and the like. The drawer slides allow a drawer, for example, to be extended from a cabinet to provide easy access to the contents of the drawer. Drawer slides are also used in a number of other applications, including rack-mounted applications or whenever mounting of an item in an extendible manner is desired.
Drawer slides often have a first rail coupled to a cabinet and a second rail coupled to a drawer. The second rail generally is extendable from the first rail. In addition, some drawer slides may have an intermediate rail coupling the first rail and the second rail, forming a three rail drawer slide.
At times, proper installation of drawer slides may be difficult. With a drawer fixedly attached to a drawer slide, and the drawer slide fixedly attached to a cabinet, misalignment of the drawer slide may result in the drawer being misaligned with the cabinet. In addition, tolerance of the cabinet and drawer may require adjustments, on a drawer by drawer basis, to achieve proper fit of the drawer within the cabinet, preferably without binding or gaps.